


Ninjago High School

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Big brother Zane is protective, Bullying, Crazy stuff, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Jay will not stand for her to be bullied, Kai is sweet to Merry, Merry will always be protected, Music, Sexual Assault, Sports, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: They've fought Garmadon, Morro, The Overlord, Serpentine, Nadakhan, Master Chen and many more. They've fought the worst of the worst and they've done the best of the best. But, there's one thing that they haven't faced... High School.





	1. We're Going to What!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Doing this, super excited!! :D

//Zane’s P.O.V//

 

“High School! No! No way!” My younger adopted sister, Merry exclaimed. Master Wu told us since that there is no threat in Ninjago, we will be going to High School. A High School that specializes in sports and preforming arts.

 

“Marianna, this isn’t up for discussion. Starting tomorrow, you ten will be going to High School. No exceptions.” Sensei told us, he wasn’t joking around.

 

“Are you kidding? School is like a torture for teenagers with sexual abuse and perverts!” Audra exclaimed, unhappy. Jay glared at her because of her choice of words.

 

“Audra.” He warned her, but she shook her head.

 

“It’s true! I dropped out of middle school, so I didn’t have to deal with she-devils and perverts!” She exclaimed, hands in the air. I was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Pixal was standing close beside me. I’m indifferent to this whole situation. When I did go to school, the bullying was so bad that my dad pulled me out and homeschooled me.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Uncle Wu. Audra and Merry do have a point. School is nothing but cruel, pointless, torture. Filled with sexism, racism, discrimination, violence, and perverts.” Lloyd put in and I rolled my eyes, head leaning on the wall.

 

“Okay! Next person who says perverts sleeps in the bathtub!” Amico exclaimed, moving in front of Jay and Cole. “I’ve never been to public school, I think it’ll be an adventure. Unless y’all are too afraid to go.” She winked at me, I know what she’s doing.

 

“Well, I’m not one to shrink from an honest challenge.” Kai admitted, that’s four to ten.

 

“Wasting our time. Imagine that.” Pixal put in, smirking.

 

We were joined by everyone but Audra. I can understand why. She has been sexually abused and harassed all her life. It’s hard to gain her trust, but once you do, you can trust her with anything.

 

“Come on, Audra. It’s been year. At least give it a chance.” Jay pleaded, and she sighed, walking towards us.

 

“Fine. But only because your going. Understood? I’m not participating in any sports.” Audra declared, and Jay rolled his eyes. We’ve all seen Audra play soccer. We all decided it was for the best never to see it or for her to do it ever again.

 

“You can either do a sport or be in chorus. You either have to do one or both.” Master Wu told her. Oh, so it’s that kinda school.

 

“Fine. When do we make our final decision?” Audra asked, slumping onto the couch. She looked bored as anything.

 

“By Friday. And all of you must participate in theater.”

 

That statement alone left everybody but Pixal and I complaining. Nobody wanted to do theater. Neither did I, but I kept my mouth shut.

 

“Theater involves singing and dancing, neither which I’m good at! Thanks, but no thanks!” Cole exclaimed, he was clearly unhappy, so was everybody else.

 

“Don’t be afraid of change. It’s leading you to a new beginning.” Master Wu quoted, everybody looked in thought and reluctantly agreed. Audra and Cole still looked upset, but they’ll get over it. Eventually.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, what are you two going to do?” Marilla asked later that day and Pixal looked confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Pixal asked, and Merry scoffed.

 

“Your both titanium. You can’t go walking around like you do Ninjago in a high school, can you?” She asked, and I thought about the question asked.

 

“She does have a point.” I admitted and Pixal smiled.

 

“How about we create something that makes you look human?” Jay asked, and I rolled my eyes in irritation. Whenever Jay tries to build something with me or Pixal, it usually explodes.

 

“Fine. But no lasers.” I told him, and he chuckled.

 

“Whatcha talking about? I don’t own lasers.” His voice was high, so I knew that he was lying.

 

Pixal slightly banged her fist on a closet and we heard laser sounds. I turned to him, he was smiling awkwardly.

 

“So, I own lasers.” Jay laughed nervously, and I slightly smiled.

 

“I just might have thing that we need, we just need—” I started to say, but I was interrupted by screaming.

 

“SHUT UP AND GET BACK HERE!!!”

 

“NO!! I VALUE MY LIFE!!”

 

“COME HERE NOW!!!”

 

“NEVER!!!”

 

Cole and Amico’s voice filled the bounty and I ushered Pixal, Jay and Merry to my room. When Cole and Amico fight, it tends to get ugly.

 

“Do you have a secret room?” Jay asked, I raised an eyebrow.

 

“No.” I answered, as if it was obvious.

 

“Bunker?” Jay asked.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“Weapons for this type of situation?” Jay asked.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“A death wish?” Jay asked.

 

“Yes.” I replied, sarcastically.

 

“Really!?” Jay asked, surprised.

 

“No.” I replied, already bored with this conversation.

 

“Anything for this type of situation!?” Jay asked and at that moment, we heard something explode.

 

“COLTON OLIVER AND AMICO RENAE BUCKET!! COME HERE NOW!!” Sensei’s voice filled the bounty. I’m guessing they’re in trouble. Hypothetically.

 

“What was the thing that you said you had?” Marilla asked, dodging us from that bullet. I snapped my fingers and opened my closet, reaching on the top shelf and grabbing a box.

 

“What’s in the box?” Jay asked as I was opening it.

 

“Give me a second.” I told him, and I pulled out two tab-like objects. “I haven’t thought of a scientific name for them yet, but they allow you to look like a human and they don’t have the disadvantages of a hologram.” I explained, handing one to Pixal. “They allow you to look like how you see yourself as human.” I allowed Pixal to try it and she looked stunning! Her long blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a black jacket with silver sparkles and navy lined leggings. (I think she would look like a younger Amber Marshall)

 

“Your turn!” Pixal handed me the other device as I switched it on. I had on this type of jean-jacket with black slacks, I had my original blonde hair and kind of glowing blue eyes. (He kind of looks like Kyle Ellison with lighter hair)

 

“Awesome! You guys are ready Whoo hoo!!!!” Jay yelled, running out of the room and I heard him scream.

 

“Ugh! What is it now?!” I heard Audra yell, she must have been passing by.

 

“They seem pretty upset.” Merry slightly laughed at this as we followed her to the main room. Maybe school won’t be so bad after all….


	2. Chapter Two: New School, New Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm back and I'll skip right to the story.

//Jay's P.O.V//

"Jay! Jay! Jay! C'mon Jay, it's a new day!" Audra jumped on my bed in the room that we shared, I slightly opened my eyes, but closed them again.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.

"6:30! We need food, school starts at 8:00, but we gotta be there by 7:15 to get our schedules and find our classes." She exclaimed, I groaned, slightly sitting up, but falling out of the bed anyways. I yelped as Audra grabbed me by the legs, attempting to drag me out the door, but it accidentally closed, and I hit my head on the door in the process.

"Ow!" I yelled, and Audra dropped my legs.

"Sorry! You okay?" She asked, and I laughed, lying on the ground.

"What is happening?" Amico walked up to us, I noticed that she had actually done her hair for once, she had them in twin fishtail braids, both done neatly and tightly.

"I'm dying is what's happening!" I exclaimed, in-between laughs. "Where are your glasses?"

"I'm wearing contacts." She explained, and I stopped laughing and stood up.

"Why?" I questioned, and she rolled her eyes.

"People bully people. Especially in schools like this one." She explained and I huffed. She did have a point. "Jay?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I asked and she smirked.

"Clothes." She told me, and I realized that I was still in my PJ's.

"That's what I get for getting dragged out of the room and hitting my head on the door." I mumbled, going in my room.

"I said I was sorry!" Audra yelled, and I threw a pillow at her from my room. I changed into my favorite blue hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. I walked into the kitchen, Audra eyed me.

"That's what your wearing to our first day at our new high school?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You got your style, and I got mine." I told her, pouring a bowl of cereal.

"If we want to get to school, we better go now." Pixal stated, grabbing her bowl.

"C'mon Jay." Audra said, grabbing my bowl and emptying it in the trash.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" I followed her, attempting to eat it as she emptied it in the trash.

"Walking or driving?" Amico asked, Cole grabbed her and jumped off the bounty, using his hood as a parachute. "Who needs walking?! Whoo!"

"He's got an idea…" I mumbled, grabbing my sister and coping my half-brother's actions.

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?!" I heard Nya scream, Kai probably did the same thing. I saw Zane pass my us, Pixal's arms wrapped around his neck. I smiled at them. I think that they're the perfect couple, everybody else pretty much thinks so too. When we landed, Merry didn't exactly form it right, and she ended up falling on her side. She blew her endlessly long butterscotch blonde hair that got in her face when she landed.

"Merry!" Zane exclaimed, landing quickly, making sure that Pixal landed safely and ran over to his sister. "are you okay? Are you hurt?" He questioned, and she winced.

"Yes." Zane's eyes grew to the size of Jupiter. "My pride." His sky-blue eyes returned to their normal shape.

"Scare me half to death!" Zane exclaimed, helping her up and dusting the dirt off her leggings.

"Well, big brother has to save little sister, eh?" Someone asked rudely. I turned around she see someone with goldilocks hair, bright green eyes and a crappy attitude. "I must say, that's rather cute."

"Um, did we address you? I don't think so." Amico shot back and 'goldilocks' scoffed.

"If you knew me, you would address me as such. My name is Amelia Sandra McClain. But you can call me, 'rich and popular.'" She boasted, and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, we're wasting our time, we have to find our classes." I told my friends, completely ignoring the girl.

"You will not ignore me!" She screamed, and Audra turned around, faking a smile.

"We already have." She smirked, flipping her red hair at her.

"Oh, I swear that you guys will rue the day! You will rue it!" She growled, and I rolled my eyes. Rue? Okay then, she's lost her mind, if she ever had one to begin with.

"Somebody's a mess in the mornings." Kai told me, and I chuckled.

"It would seem like it." Zane rolled his eyes, his arm was still protectively around Merry.

I opened the door to the school and we checked in at the main office. The receptionist was expecting us, so she gave us each our schedules. I had at least two classes with everybody, first I had English, Math, Science, History, Theater, lunch, and the last two bells are for my choice of sport that I had to choose. I'm thinking either swimming or lacrosse. I had every bell with Audra, probably because she's my twin sister. Same situation with Cole and Amico, Zane and Merry and Kai and Nya. We all had lunch together, thank the lord. I don't think any of us would've survived without having lunch together.

"You ready?" Zane asked and I nodded. We all had English for first bell, we had Ms. Rose. Let's see what she's like.

We walked to the second floor of the school, but also taking everything in. There were teens singing and dancing in the hall. Some doing gymnastics, acrobats. You name it!

"Doesn't this seem a little overwhelming?" Audra asked, and I slightly smiled.

"A bit." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We survived the circus! Thank the lord!" Amico got on her knees and bowed. Cole chuckled.

"Calm yourself, child." He smirked, and she gasped.

"We're exactly the same age!" She exclaimed, running after him.

"I worry about them." I told Zane and he nodded, and we walked into the classroom. The desks were set into rows. Five down, five across. We sat up at the first two rows just as the bell rang.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Rose and I'll be your English teacher. Since I do not know you yet, we're going to go around the room, introduce yourselves, your age and one thing that you like to do. For example, my name is Elicia Rose, I'm twenty-seven and I like listening to music. We're going to go down each row, starting to the left. Let's begin." She instructed, the first on in the row happened to be Amico.

"Hi, my name is Amico Bucket, I'm sixteen, and I like singing." Amico smiled as she said this. Ms. Rose nodded, and she went on to Cole, Merry, Zane, Pixal, Audra, me, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd. Then there were the kids that we didn't know. Hailey, Allie, Maura, Emma and Wendy. Allie waved at me and I waved back. She had jet black hair done up in a side-ponytail, a black jacket, darker jeans and black converse. I'm guessing that she's a goth, nothing wrong with that.

That's typically what happened for the next three bells. History was boring, as always. Then, we finally went to theater, which we all have together again. Unfortunately, so did goldilocks. Great.

"Do what most people do, just ignore her." Allie sat by us, leaning against the back on her chair.

"Yeah. We're not most people." Lloyd commented, not taking her eyes off of goldilocks. Not from admiration, but remorse.

"I can see that. It isn't every day that we get ten new students that all new each other and two of them are a couple. What gives?" She questioned and I eyed my sister, who's eyes were a wide as lollipops.

"Uh, our parents travel together and we finally found a permanent school to call our own." Amici quickly stated. Allie nodded slowly, but left it alone.

"Ugh, its you guys. What are you doing here?" Goldilocks questioned, quite rudely. Merry leaned back, crossing her arms, Zane and Pixal on either side of her. If Goldilocks does anything directly to her, she's got major backup. The the youngest out of our group, so she has the most protection.

"Like you, we are required to take theater. As is everyone in this whole school, so the world doesn't apply to you, Goldilocks." I shot back and she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'm popular, I'm rich, I have talent, and I'm beautiful! Tell me, loser, what do you have?" She asked and I smirked. I stood up to match her height, I'm 5"6 and she's about 5"4, so I was a bit taller than her, which makes me more intimidating.

"Friends." I answered and she scoffed, flipped her hair and stomped off to the other side of the room. I chuckled lightly.

"That was just like fifth grade!" Audra exclaimed leaning on me and I messed with her hair.

"I've dealt with a lot of Goldilocks's in the past. This one should be no different." I stated and she nodded.

"Plus, we're twins. You get one, then you get the other." Audra stated and I nodded.

"That's the part about you guys that I really admire." Merry smiled and I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyways. Then, the bell finally rang. Longest five minutes of my life. I sat next to Audra and Lloyd as the teacher started class.

"Good afternoon everybody and welcome to theater. I am Mrs. Summer and I can guarantee that you are going to love it here. It's a lot of work, but I know that you can do it. First off, I want you to know that there is a show that we'll be putting on, it's not see what talent you have in the theater. It can be singing, dancing or acting. You can do it by yourself or a partner, but that's it. You can pick anything of your choosing or you can write your own. We will be showing this in two weeks on Friday night. So, I will allow you to discuss with your peers in what you would like to do." Mrs. Summer seemed energetic, I liked her.

"A talent show? This sounds pretty awesome! Jay, wanna partner up?" Audra asked and I nodded.

"Do I have to?" Cole whined and Amico giggled.

"Be glad you're doing this with me and not some complete stranger." Amici teased and Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right." Cole stated and I smirked. My half-brother can be very persistent when he wants to be. This is one of those times.

"Zane, if you and Pixal aren't doing anything for the show, I think you should sing a song." Merry stated and I closed my eyes. This can only go so many ways….

"Dare I ask what song?" Zane questioned and Merry smiled.

"Titanium." She stated, and I groaned, Zane put his head between his knees, Kai was laughing to no end, Nya and Pixal face palmed, Lloyd rolled his eyes, Cole looked annoyed, Amico was chuckling, Audra was trying not to laugh and I was shaking my head.

"Your sister is the bomb!" Merry and Kai high-fived, as they were proud of that joke.

"Puns. Oh, the puns." Zane shook his head and I flicked at Audra, she was laughing to obnoxiously.

"What was that?" She asked me, arms outspread.

"You're being too annoying." I told her and she scoffed, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Like you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Sisters.

"How come they fight and we don't?" Merry asked Zane, who smiled at her.

"That's how our relationship works. Jay and Audra's relationship works by fake-fighting, while ours works on a more emotional term. We know what it's like to lose something great to you, and that's how we connect." Zane explained and she nodded.

Merry may be the youngest, but she has the biggest heart. And that's why we care for her. We do care for the others just as much, but Merry has a special place for us. And not just because she's the youngest. There's something else. Something that I can't quiet put my finger on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Did it! Okay guys, do y'all have any song suggestions or just suggestions in general. I have Amico , Pixal, Zane, Kai and Audra's sport chosen, but I probably just need to look again, we'll see. Well, I'll take to you guys next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter Three: Is This For Real?

//Merry’s P.O.V//

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, I groaned and threw my snow power at my alarm clock, throwing my face under my pillow. It’s Wednesday. Only Wednesday and I must choose a sport by Friday. I still don’t know what I want to do, I suck at sports. I slightly punched my pillow and threw on today’s clothes, a light blue T-Shirt, white/blue leggings and mermaid converse. I brushed my endlessly long hair and grabbed my phone, shoving it my pocket. 

“Morning, Mer.” Zane welcomed me, and I waved, not really awake yet. I yawned as Cole gave me my morning coffee, I mumbled a thank you and drank my daily wake-me-up-coffee. Three milks, two sugars. My daily dose of mornings. 

“BOO!” Someone screamed, grabbing my shoulders, causing me to spill my coffee all over the floor.

“AUDRA!” I screamed, getting up, preparing to chase her.

“Crup.” She whispered, attempting to run.

“Merry, sit down.” Zane ordered me, I rolled my eyes.

“But, she—” I attempted to say.

“Zzzth!” He exclaimed, glaring at me.

“But I was just—”

“Zzzth!”

“Why can’t I—”

“Zzzth!” Zane picked me up and sat me in my chair. “And that’s the last Zzzth I have in me for today!” I rolled my eyes, banging my head on the table, a little more force then I intended to.

“Ow.” I mumbled, crossing my arms on the table. Zane chuckled, and Cole smiled at my antics. 

“I DON’T WANT TO EAT THAT FORTUNE COOKIE!!” I heard Audra scream, Cole was trying not to laugh, Zane didn’t know what to do with that statement, I saw Pixal had just walk into the room, with a confused look on her face.

“I don’t even wanna know.” Amico rolled her eyes, slumping down in her chair. “Are we ready?”

“Breakfast.” Cole told her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Not hungry.” I raised an eyebrow. That’s not like her. Amico’s always hungry. I know, she’s my best friend. 

“Ami. Eat.” Cole warned her, she grabbed a spoon and forced two bites of oatmeal in her mouth.

“There. Are we ready?” She asked, standing up, grabbing her backpack off the hook and exited the room.

“That was different.” I mumbled, looking down. Audra and Jay then walked, or rather ran, into the room.

“Audra, I want you to do me a favor.” Cole asked the redhead, who had grabbed a apple from the table.

“Yeah, what is it?” She asked him, and he sighed.

“I want you to keep a close eye on Amico. You have every class with her and I can tell that something’s off with her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything that’s your level of crazy. Can you do that?” He asked, and Audra nodded.

“Absolutely. Merry? You with me?” Audra asked, and I nodded, with my mouth full. 

“Absowty, I cvn hewp wwth Awico wo pwoblem. It’z owr dwty az fwiends.” I told her, mouth full. Zane eyed me, and I swallowed. “Sorry.” I mumbled, and he shook his head. (Absolutely, I can help with Amico no problem. It’s our duty as friends)

“Guys, it’s 7:45! Go! Run!” Kai yelled, grabbing a granola bar. 

“Okay! We’re coming!” I ran out the door but running right back to get my backpack.

“Crap! I forgot to brush my teeth!” Audra yelled, facepalming. I reached into my bag and handed her a toothbrush. “You’re a lifesaver!” 

We finally got to the school and ran to first bell. The time read 7:55. That was close! 

“I can’t breathe! Uggghhh…...” I sighed, leaning on my desk, and fell out of the chair by accident. “Whoops.” 

Two girls behind us, Maura and Emma started laughing. Not a teasing laughter, but a mean girl laughter.

“What a loser!” Emma mocked, I eyed her with a mean glare. She’s about to get it.

“What is she, retarded or something?” Maura questioned, and I mentally slapped myself. Once someone either hits me, puts their hands on me, or calls me something offensive, you better run. Especially if it’s the ‘R’ word.

Zane stood up and walked over to them as Jay helped me up. Now, my brother is tall, maybe a little shorter than Jay, but he was still tall. 

“Say it again.” He warned them, and Maura scoffed.

“I’m sorry, but you dare talk to me?” She questioned and Emma snarled, but Zane stood emotionless.

“I’m going to make myself clear. Don’t talk to my sister ever again. You want to deal with me, fine. I’m good with that. But my sister is someone you don’t want to mess with. ‘Cause she has lots of backup, two of them who are about to be apart of the football team, so I will warn you once. You don’t want to cross with us.” He growled at them, getting closer so that they slightly fell into their seats. 

“Who was that guy?” Wendy, who was being really quiet questioned and Zane smirked. 

“’Names Julien.” He turned around to face her. “Zane Julien.” He turned back around and sat in his seat. I smiled and fist-bumped my brother. 

“Nice going, bro.” Lloyd complimented him, and Zane thanked him.

“Bro? as in brother? That’s impossible, you guys don’t look anything alike.” Emma commented, and I rolled my eyes.

“I thought you guys were done.” Audra growled, turning around. I turned my head to look at them, but my eyes stopped at Amico. Her head was down, she had no expression and she looked sad. Something was off with her.

“Kai.” I commented, walking to seats over to the eldest of our group. “Switch me seats.” I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Why, I like this—” He began to speak, but I stopped him.

“Just switch me seats and deal with the she-devils! I’ll explain later.” I exasperated, he gave in, got his stuff and went over to my seat. I laid a hand on Amico’s shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

“You okay?” I asked her, and she shrugged, not answering. “Ami?”

“I’m fine! Why can’t you just leave me alone!” She yelled, putting her hood over her head, causing me to back up.

“O-o-okay. I’ll leave you alone.” I ignored the fact that there were tears streaming down my face, Kai saw that I wanted to sit by Zane, so he switched our seats back. 

“Aww, little baby’s gonna cry.” Maura taunted, and Jay threw something at her. I have no idea what it was, but he did. 

“He hit me!” She whined, and Jay scoffed.

“You started this yourself. You’ve dug yourself into a hole. You want out, don’t mess with Merry!” He yelled, and that’s when Mrs. Rose walked in. Crap. She eyed all of us. She walked to the center of the room, her high heels clomping on the floor. 

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I do know that some of us are stressed here. I will see you all after school. I want to talk with you.” I sighed, but nodded my head, glancing over at my best friend. I wish that I could do something to help her! But what….

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, how about we discuss what sport or chorus group that you want to go into. Who had chosen what they want to do?” She questioned. The only people who raised their hands were Maura, Emma, Allie, Cole, Kai, Jay and Amico. “Alright, you seven may go to the café, I would like to talk to the rest of you.” Once they left, Mrs. Rose put up a slideshow on the SMART Board. It had varied of sports. Football, hockey, gymnastics, softball, baseball and that was just the beginning. 

“Our school has many sponsored sports. Whatever you choose has a different location. If you choose football, you stay at the high school. If you choose horseback riding, a bus will take you to….” Her voice drifted off after that. Horseback riding? I used to have a horse. I called him Drifter. He was amazing! Could I possibly do that…? I raised my hand. “Yes, Merry?” She called on me.

“What exactly does horseback riding teach?” I asked her, and she smiled.

“I’m actually one of the co-directors of the stable. We offer show-jumping, barrel racing, pole bending, dressage, ranch riding, and cross country. I offer a trick-riding program that had come a long way. We’re not far from here, it’s about a block away.” She told me, and I eyed Zane with my best puppy-dog eyes and he rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

“Yes, we can go check it out after school.” He chuckled, and I silently screamed. This will be awesome! 

-After School-

I put everything in my bag and joined my friends. I don’t know what Mrs. Rose ahs in store for us, but I hope it isn’t anything to mean. I like Mrs. Rose, she seems really cool, but that was the only time that I’ve seen her mad. I hope she doesn’t get super mad.

I walked into Mrs. Rose’s classroom and sat in my usual spot. The rest of the class was already there, they were just waiting on us. Mrs. Rose stood up and walked around each of our desks.

“Now, I’ve seen some things in my day. I’ve been teaching for four years. What I don’t understand is why some people in a classroom can’t get along for 45-minutes in a classroom. You guys are between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. You should know better. I want to know what exactly happened. Allie. I’d like to hear it from you.” Allie’s eyes widened when she said that. My thought, she doesn’t like to speak out in front of everyone.

“Well, when Merry and her friends got here, they were running a little bit late, and Merry ran a little too fast and fell out of her chair. Maura and Emma thought that was funny, so they called her a loser and retarded.” Allie held her breath at that moment, as Mrs. Rose eyed the two platinum-blondes.   
“None of us were laughing, so Zane came up to them and warned them to stay away from them, in a pretty cool way, but he didn’t touch them. Then they said something about Lloyd and Zane not being brothers, but blood doesn’t matter in family anyways.” Mrs. Rose nodded, not taking her eyes of the two in the back.  
“Merry noticed that something was bother Amico, so she had Kai switch her spots, which he did, but Amico yelled at her to leave her alone, causing Merry to cry. Kai switched her seats back, and Maura made fun of her for crying, so Jay threw an orange at her, she whined that he hit her, that’s when Jay yelled at her and then you walked in.” Allie finished her retelling and Maura gasped.

“That is not true! Jay hit me! I have a bruise!” Maura whined, and I rolled my eyes.

“He did not! How dare you accuse him of such a thing!” Wendy yelled, standing up for us.

“Shut up, orphan child! Your only here because your dead dad wanted you to go here!” Emma yelled at her and tears started to form in Wendy’s eyes.

“Okay! That’s enough! Maura and Emma, detention for a week.” Mrs. Rose told them, and they gasped.

“That is so unfair!” Emma whined, and Mrs. Rose eyed her.

“Do you want to make it two?!” She exclaimed, and Emma slinked back in her chair.

“No Ma’am.” She told her, and Mrs. Rose nodded.

“That’s what I thought. You are excused.” She told us, and Zane wrapped his arm around me.

“This will be over soon, they’ll leave you alone.” He comforted me, and I sighed. It’s not them who bother me. It’s Amico. I wish I knew what was up with her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, what do you guys think? What do you think is troubling Amico? Do you hate Maura and Emma? Is Merry truly safe from them? Am I insane…? That last one is still up for questioning. Anyways, please, R&R! :D


	4. Is This A Good Thing Or A Bad Thing?

//Zane’s P.O.V//

I sighed silently as my math teacher was going on about the lecture. I knew about this already, so I wasn’t worried about falling behind. Merry, Cole, Amico, Audra and Jay were in the class with me. Amico was writing something down, Cole was listening to the lecture, Audra was leaning back in her seat, Merry was drawing something in her notebook, and Jay was focusing on the door. Odd. 

“…And that concludes todays lesson. I presume that you will be ready for the test on Monday. Have a good day.” Our Math teacher, Mr. Chester ordered, putting down his marker and sat at his desk. I turned my chair, so I was sitting next to Cole and Merry was opposite of us. Audra snuck up behind her brother.

“JAY!” She screamed, scaring everyone else in the class.

“WHAT THE HECK!!” Jay yelled, falling out of his chair.

“Did you forget?” She asked, helping him up. I noticed that he was twitchy, looking at the clock every five seconds, the door every ten. The thought hit me as soon as it hit Audra.

“You forgot your focus medicine!” We exclaimed in usion.

“Didn’t forget, it’s gone. Had some yesterday, but it’s not there anymore.” He told us, and I nodded. Either someone had accidently spilled them and didn’t tell Jay, or someone had stolen them. We’ll find out sooner or later.

“I’ll call in a refill.” Audra told him, pulling out her phone.

I hummed and drummed my pencil on my desk. Something was off here… But what?

-After School-

“Is Jay okay? He seems off.” Pixal questioned. I had to go to my locker to get my homework, Pixal offered to come with me, resulting in kissing noises from Kai and Lloyd, which I brushed off.

“His ADHD medicine somehow disappeared. I don’t know why, but I’m going to find out how.” I explained to her, slinging my bag over my shoulder. She grabbed my arm.

“We.” She pulled me closer so that we were inches apart from eachother. “We’re going to find out how.” I smiled and kissed her. This is what I love about her. For anything and everything. She’s my love, my girl, my best friend. We are compatible. 

“I love you.” She whispered, and I smiled, as she linked my arm with mine.

“I love you too.” I picked her up, bridal style and walked down the stairs, setting her down when we got to the door, holding it open for her. I heard Kai screaming at someone and Lloyd yelling. Great, what now.

“I can’t believe that they let some retarded monkeys in this school! It’s ridicules!” The all-too-familiar voice of Maura screamed, she was with Emma and a guy that I didn’t recognize. The guy kicked at my sister.

“HEY!” I screamed, running up to them, blocking the guy from hurting my sister. He was about 5’6, so I was just a bit taller than him. “Don’t hurt my sister.” I warned him, talking through my teeth.

“Then don’t embarrass my cousin.” He warned me. I got a good look at him. He had red hair and dark green eyes. He was pale and had this gruff expression on his face. He could scare anyone that walked in his path. Well, my family and I are not anyone.

“Well, that explains a lot.” I told him and he glared. I helped my sister up, not taking my eyes off of him. “What’s your name?” I questioned and he smirked.

“Evan. Evan McClain.” He told us and Lloyd scoffed.

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to Amelia McClain, now would you?” He asked, and he smirked.

“Yes, she’s my little sister. But that doesn’t matter. You embarrass my family again, you will pay.” He warned us, Amico and Merry slightly shuffled back, but I stood my ground. You never mess with my sister. Not while I’m still living. 

“I’m going to warn you, I don’t budge easily. If you wanna make us pay, then we can take it. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” I stated, grabbing Merry’s hand and dragging us out of there, the others following.

Once I made sure they were gone, I stopped and directed the question to everyone except Pixal.

“We were just standing there—”

“He was so impassive! I never knew that—”

“He just started to hit Jay, and you know that’s not a good thing—”

“Lloyd had it out for him from the start, it was so impressive that—”

“Merry just starts to stand in front of him, I told her not to, but—”

“One at a time! One at a time! Lloyd, you had it out for him. You tell it.” Pixal quieted them down, Lloyd sighed.

“When you guys went to go get whatever it was you were getting, Evan, Maura and Emma just rounded around us. Emma hinted that Jay was off, so she targeted him, so I gave him a shove, and he pushed me down and was going to kick me too, but Merry didn’t allow it, Kai tried to help, but he was so much stronger than us, plus he had Maura and Emma to help out and that’s when you came in.” Lloyd explained and I sighed. These guys are starting to get on my nerves. 

“Okay, I think we could all use a little break.” I expressed and they all agreed. 

“I call horse barn! We didn’t get to go yesterday.” Merry exclaimed, raising her hand. I shrugged.

“Why not? Aud, you in?” I asked, and she nodded.

“Definitely! Kai!! Take Jay to get his prescription and meet us there!” Audra exclaimed, handing him something. 

“Prescription? Hey! What’d I miss?!” He yelled as we took our dragons there, after making sure that nobody was around.

When we got there, we jumped off the dragons, using our hoodies as parachutes. 

“Horses!” Merry exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

“Merry!” I yelled after her, being dragged. She jumped on the fence, looking off into an arena. Someone was jumping. 

“That’s what I used to do!” She exclaimed, looking at the horse and rider in awe. 

I sighed, watching Pixal go into an arena. Curious, I decided to follow her.

“Wait up!” I exclaimed, catching up with her. She was watching someone on horseback. They were circling around the arena, then they lowered their body down the saddle, head near the horse’s hooves. 

“Wow.” Pixal whispered, astonished. She looked at me, smiling. “I think I’ve found my sport.” She told me, and I hummed. I’ve seen trick riding on TV. Amazing sport, but you can get seriously hurt. But, I have to give her a chance.

“If you want to do that, I’ll be with you all the way.” I told her, and she grinned, standing up higher on the fence so that she could see better. Honestly though, she worried me. I know that with trick riding, it’s supervised, but I can’t help but worry. She’s my girlfriend, I can’t help but worry. 

“Zane! You have got to see this!” I heard Audra yell from the yard, Pixal and I exchanged looks, but ran outside to where Audra was. Someone had set up three barrels, in a triangular pattern. Someone on a brown horse came running in, taking the one of the right first, then the one on the left, and finally, the one straight on and she raced back to the finish. 

“How fast was that?” Merry asked me.

“13.52 seconds.” I told her, and she whistled.

“I haven’t ridden in six years, but I think I found my sport.” Merry smiled at the thought of it. I eyed her. My girlfriend wants to sway herself at the horses galloping hooves and my sister wants to run fast around barrels and the horse could fall at any moment. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m gonna need your guys’ help. I have Zane’s sport picked out. But I need help for the others. Give me sports, any type of sport imaginable! Horseback riding counts as a sport, go for it guys! :D


End file.
